The present invention relates to a device for use on a golf club in an effort to enable the golfer to obtain better control of the golf club. More particularly, the device is directed toward an attachment to fit over a grip and/or handle of a golf club to ensure a proper gripping of the golf club by a golfer when swinging the club.
Various attachments have been provided for use on a golf club in an effort to enable the golfer to obtain better control of the club. Some examples include grip attachments that cover substantially the entire golf club grip. Such attachments can adhesively affix to the golf club grip. These grip attachments can also affix to the grip via a friction fit. Such attachments can also be made of an elastic material that can stretch over the grip and attach to the grip through the energy provided by the elastic material. These attachments can be difficult to attach to and remove from the golf club.
Other such golf grip aiding devices include items that attach both to the golfer's hand and the golf club. These attachments can be complicated to use. A novice golfer can have difficulty aligning such a device for proper use on the golf club.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a golf grip alignment device that easily attaches to a golf club grip and/or handle. It is also desirable to provide a golf grip alignment device that is easily removable from the golf grip. It also desirable to provide such a device that is simple to align on the golf club. It is also desirable to provide a golf grip alignment device that is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.